


下班时间

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价其实有一个真·下班时间，就是回家之后的，如果还想看的话就评论告诉我吧^^





	下班时间

今天好像又搞砸了。

我出差回来就直接去了公司，电梯坏了，权顺荣电话也不接，我气喘吁吁上了楼推门进去，原来这位正在看文件，翘着二郎腿坐得很刻意，西装袖口露出雪白的衬衫边，手腕脚腕都很细，脸上的表情介于装凶和撒娇之间，他看了我一眼没说话，只是抬手把衬衫解开了两个扣子。

老婆怎么这么凶，我刚想开口问问他，权顺荣就冷冷地看过来，语气也冷冷的：“金助理，你在看什么？”

当然是在看你了，老婆，可是这里是公司，我只好撇了撇嘴说：“在看您”，可是今天的老婆确实有点不一样，脸上带了点红晕，鬓角的地方让汗水濡湿，电脑没有开着，屏住呼吸听，细微的嗡嗡声好像能解释老婆为什么有点不一样，我刚要走过去，才发现一个小巧的遥控器在柜子边的阴影里藏着，差点就让我踩坏了。

差点又要搞砸了。

我笑着把那个小东西捡起来，材料放好在桌边，权顺荣还在装凶，我只好点点桌子吸引他的注意力：“权总，这个是不是忘记收起来了？”

怎么还在装凶，老婆，我按了下把档位调高，我的宝贝手指用力地把纸都捏皱了，仔细听嗡嗡声更明显了，大腿也颤抖着夹紧，我走近伏在桌子上看他，可是老婆又转过脸不许看，我笑嘻嘻地点了点咖啡杯：“这个程度都能忍得住啊？”

老婆看着我拿起听筒打了内线电话，叫前台送咖啡过来，说完了才瞪着眼睛吼“喂…！”，我捏捏老婆的手安抚他：“杯子不是空了嘛？”

说完我绕过去，站在宽大的真皮座椅后面看他的侧脸，老婆真是好会流汗，遥控器还在我手里，看着他忍不住弯下腰去，我还是心软地又按低，揉揉肩膀问：“现在在流水了吗？宝贝”

可是权顺荣不肯说，不过咖啡也很合时宜地送到了，我喊了请进，就又被他回头瞪了一眼，前台小姐一如既往的彬彬有礼：“这是您的咖啡。”

“咳…好”，老婆实在太紧张了，这么紧张让人更想恶作剧，我一下调到最高，宝贝忍不住叫出声又马上捂住嘴巴，惹得人家很是担心：“权总，您哪里不舒服吗？”

“没事、没……你可以出去了……”，好能忍的宝贝，前台小姐走过来，他只能努力把脸往下埋，说着没事的声音也越来越小声，我笑了下站过去：“没关系，你先回去吧，我来看看就好了。”

“您不会已经去了吧？”，老婆的脸更红了，但还是撅着嘴说没有，我拉着他的手去摸裤子，潮潮的一小片，“亲爱的这里会不舒服吧？”，换了个下班时才用得上的称呼，我贴过脸去看他：“宝贝亲我一下”。

虽然很害羞还是亲了，我脸上印了一枚湿湿的吻，权顺荣抬起头，小脸靠在我侧腰，屁股也在座椅上不老实地蹭，今天到底怎么了，铁血上司模式在上班时间也off，变成平时在床上那只眼睛湿湿的小狐狸，“宝贝在干什么？”，我捏了把大腿，狐狸宝宝就黏黏糊糊地抱住我：”呜…难受……”

“那亲爱的要我怎么做？”，“解开…解开”，说着脸还在我侧腰蹭，哼哼着把屁股稍微抬起来一点，这么快就想要我脱掉啊，我装作没听到的样子，用手指在裤子那里揉揉捏捏：“宝贝流了好多水，嗯？”

老婆现在不装凶了，一点儿不犹豫地点点头，缠在我腰上的手臂又紧了点，嚷着要快点，想也知道不上不下的感觉很难受，可是我还是更好奇权顺荣今天这么做的动机：“宝贝先告诉我，怎么把那个东西放进去的？”

“自己在浴室放的吗，然后含着就来上班了么”

“……因为最近你都很忙”，我的小狐狸说就撅着嘴气鼓鼓：“想做了……”

“不好吗……”

宝贝抬头看着我，一脸很不高兴的样子，委屈脸真是可爱死了，我又亲他一下，亲在头顶再认错：“老公错了”

“宝贝叫一声老公，就帮你脱，好不好？”

“…老公…可以了吗……”，老婆羞得整张脸都泛红，我先帮他把腰带解开，濡湿的一小片显出性器的形状，说流了好多水，是真的流了好多，宝贝挡着不许我摸不许我看，当然要故意凑近去看，这下又生气了，从椅子上站起来要抗议，可是被我摸了下腰又乖乖的自己撑在桌子上。

“那我帮宝贝把裤子脱下来了？”，一问又害羞，耳朵红红的热热的，我捏了一下，故意把搭扣的声音弄得很响，慢慢褪下来给他听布料的沙沙声。不过出乎我意料的是，权顺荣不知道从哪弄了条好色情的内裤，紧绷绷的三角，后面又是交叉绑带的镂空，粉红色的丝带垂下来，那个玩具还塞在里面嗡嗡作响，“宝贝腿分开点”，小狐狸真的好会撒娇，可是明显不管用，我拍拍他的腰又提要求：“宝贝屁股再翘起来点，乖”

“宝贝什么时候买的这种内裤？”，我一边旋着那个玩具一边问他，老婆的声音抖抖的：“因为最近都没有做…想着你、唔、呜、会不会喜欢这种，就，就……”

“想你了、所以想做，呜……”，宝贝还没说完，就羞得一只手捂住脸，可是小屁股还在往我手里送，我顺着他把手指伸进镂空的小洞里：“宝贝难道不是更喜欢这个吗？”

“就算带着这种东西来上班，也不肯接珉奎的电话？”

宝贝一害羞就变得傻乎乎的，回过头来抓着我的手否认：“因为怕你忙…呜、你要出差……”

“在说什么呢？我的行程可都是老婆大人安排的…还是说，只是想后面塞着玩具来上班啊？”

老婆的脸又红又烫，嗫嚅着还要撒娇，我捏了捏老婆的腰：“诚实的孩子才是好孩子哦”

“呜……”，老婆又害羞了，咕哝着控诉了句坏珉奎，软软的小脸贴到我耳边：“呜、顺、顺荣是坏孩子……”

“为什么是坏孩子呢？”

“在老公不在的时候…偷偷玩玩具……”

“还有呢？”

“还想要、塞着来上班……”

‘所以呢？”，把老婆含着的东西拉出来一点点，他就整个人软在我怀里了：“所以…顺荣是、是…淫乱的…坏孩子”

“呜、可是、可…可是是喜欢、喜欢填满、才这样的呜……”，老婆越说越小声，我也不忍心再折磨他：“那老公把宝贝填满好不好？”

老婆的嗯嗯都带了点哭腔，屁股不安分地扭来扭去，跳蛋全部拉出来的时候没忍住，抖着射了一点点，马上羞得把脸埋在我胸口抱着，凶巴巴地喊我快点。“宝贝可是塞着玩具来上班、穿了这样的内裤等着要挨操的，态度怎么这样啊？”，这么说就耷拉着眉毛撅嘴瞪眼，小喷菇仰头看我，脸颊红扑扑又肉嘟嘟的，我掐了下他的嘴唇：“刚才宝贝可凶了”

“我哪有凶…呜呜……”，这下是装哭了，不过也一样可爱，“老婆这么心急，在上班时间就等不及让我操你了？”，听了又害羞地埋脑袋，老婆的小手扑腾着要环我的脖子：“因为是老公嘛……”

“平时只有下班了才肯叫老公呢”

“以后上班也可以叫……只有我们两个在的时候……”

“老公老公……”，老婆一遍一遍地叫，还踮起脚尖要亲亲，到底谁看能不觉得可爱死了，整个人又被我亲得软软的，眼神也迷迷糊糊：“宝贝自己撑在桌子上，老公从后面进去好不好？”

老婆被亲乖了，自己撑在桌子上屁股抬得老高，小穴的地方湿湿滑滑的一片，我摸了摸用手指插进去，另一只手把带子抽掉，老婆叫了一声好像很开心：“还想再穿一会儿……”

老婆穿着就好了，我捏捏宝贝的腰插进去，说他里面好湿好紧就又害羞了，小手捂着脸塌下腰去，热热软软的小嘴紧紧吸着我，还拉着我的手往胸前去要摸摸，“宝贝不是一会儿还要开会吗？穿衬衫会很明显……”

“不…不管……”，一做爱就不管不顾的，他的手指带着我去拉乳头，“可是大家就都知道，老婆在办公室里这样趴着，被人把乳头玩得红红肿肿的了……”，害羞的样子太可爱了，抓住机会就要多看一会：“啊，还有外套，忘记了”，软软的乳肉揉起来手感好得不得了：“可是…穿着外套别人看不见了，老婆的乳头又会被布料磨”

“到时候开会的时候硬起来了怎么办？嗯？”，老婆很为难的样子，可是还不许我停下来，我只好抽出手把人按在桌子上：“在开会的时候可没法照顾老婆了啊”，使劲顶到底，老婆呜呜地脸也贴着桌子，“要把这个样子都给大家看吗？”

“不、不要……只给老公看呜……”

“顺荣、只给老公操……”

我刚要夸宝贝乖，内线电话就响了，接起来是那个实习生，前一阵被老婆教训过，没听到我的声音之前声音都在发抖：“那个……权总、新的表格……”

“啊……什么、要盖章…哈……”，我把听筒给老婆接，老婆估计自己在说什么都不知道，艰难地训了一句就挂断，“老婆好凶”，我俯下身亲亲脸颊，宝贝还委屈了：“这种时候…呜、怎么接嘛……”

“老婆的小嘴也一直吸着我不放……”

“这可是办公室，不是权先生平时认真工作的地方吗”

“嗯、怎么想着在这个地方脱了衣服跟人做爱呢……”

“早就想在、在…这里做了”，我以为老婆又要生气，结果扭过来笑得眼睛都眯起来：“老公、就坐在…旁边嘛……”

“那天老公穿、我买的西装…好帅、就好想做了……”，我的小可怜表情皱巴巴的，热气腾腾的小笼包往外流汁儿：“老公穿那套、好帅……”

“那套、唔……我订做的时候，嗯呜、腰围少做了两厘米…嘿嘿……”

老婆原来有这么多小心思，看来以后要穿更多显腰身的衣服给宝贝看了，我的小包子笑得甜滋滋的：“顺、顺荣想…坐在大腿上，看着老公的脸…呜……老公、好帅……”

“老公、工作的时候，认真的样子也好帅……想在桌子下面给老公舔……”，说完了害羞得要死，也把我搞得硬的不行，“还以为老婆在认真工作、哈…原来都在想这个啊？”

“偶尔、也会想嘛…因为老公…好帅、呜……”，小腿还扑腾着缠人，我拉开点椅子把人往下拽了一把：“那今天让老婆实现愿望好了”

“现在可以拿上来盖章了哦”，我真是有点太坏了，维持着一贯亲和力甲等的助理形象，拨通电话的时候我这么想。我的宝贝鸭子坐坐不稳，迷迷糊糊地用鼻子拱拱我的东西就往嘴里塞，肉乎乎的脸颊肉夹着，舔得口水都往下流，“嗯…宝贝好会含，小舌头也好滑”，整理了下衣服，我托托老婆的下巴：“乖宝贝小声点哦”。

实习生来了，来了还怂怂地问我珉奎哥权总呢，我保持着职业微笑给他盖章：“权总有事离开一下座位”，权总确实没在，现在是我的老婆在上班，膝盖中间的小动物吃得唔唔的，湿湿滑滑的口腔包裹着我。“辛苦啦！那我先下去啦…珉奎哥千万别说我没填好就拿来盖章了……”，宝贝平时真是很严格，跟他一起工作确实要更努力点才行呢……我目送他带着逃过一劫的表情关上门出去，其实平时我都会帮忙保密的，毕竟也不是特别严重的事情，我认真检查过一遍就好了，不要让宝贝再生气才行——

不过怎么办呢，真是很对不起。

这次没办法，我不说，他也知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价  
其实有一个真·下班时间，就是回家之后的，如果还想看的话就评论告诉我吧^^


End file.
